


Broken Sundown

by dazedrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Punkrock!Derek, boyband!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedrose/pseuds/dazedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art post for Olavina's Pinch Hit Story for Teen Wolf Reverse Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Sundown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olavina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Sundown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660399) by Anonymous. 



> Title - Broken Sundown  
> Author- Olavina  
> Challenge - Teen Wolf Reverse Bang  
> Genre - Art  
> Disclaimer - Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me. Just like with Supernatural, if i owned it the boys would all be fucking HBO styles.

**Summary** \- AU. Punk rock star Derek Hale is irritated when his new roommate in rehab turns out to be squeaky-clean Stiles Stilinski, the drummer for the hottest boy band in the U.S. Not even his favorite gay romance novel can distract him from what follows. Rock star AU, angst and addictions, alpha!Derek, bottom!Derek, almost-knotting, rough sex, rimming, mates.

 **Artists Notes -** Where to start, where to start. I need to firstly thank [](http://olavina.livejournal.com/profile)[**olavina**](http://olavina.livejournal.com/) for coming on board at such a late time, to be a pinch hitter for my second author. I am blown away and in awe of what you have created in such a short time. I do hope you like what i have done. I am forever going to squeel at what you have written, and lust after your creation.  
  
Secondly to the ever beautiful [](http://artmetica.livejournal.com/profile)[**artmetica**](http://artmetica.livejournal.com/). Without her help in the creating stages of the original art prompt piece this would never had seen the light of day. She helped so much in the refining and overall depth in the final piece. And her help with all my art post, she is amazing and fantastic and i am so very lucky for her help.  
  
Next to my stunning 'art' beta [](http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[**saltandbyrne**](http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/). My precious girl was always around to help me out with her views and thoughts on all i do. She let me fill her inbox with crappy attempts at art, and would smack me around the head to make me realize it was good. I love you so.... Thank you J.  
  
To **comedicdrama**... you know what you did!!!!  
  
And finally a massive thanks to the mods. Thank you for your time and effort you've put into this challenge!  It's been amazing!! 

 

 

**Story Banner**

[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/banner.jpg)

**Original Art Prompt**

 

[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Breakdown/Breakdown-Banner_zps116a605d.jpg)

  
**Magazine Cover**

[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Breakdown/magcover1_zps64866971.jpg)

 

**Fanmix - Derek**  
(links coming soon. RL been sucky atm)

**Fanmix - Stiles**   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/This%20Aint%20No%20Gay%20Romance%20Novel/Fanmixsq-stilesFront-1.jpg)

[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/This%20Aint%20No%20Gay%20Romance%20Novel/Fanmixsq-stilesback-1.jpg)

 

  
**Page Breaks**   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/PageBreak-BrokenSundown.jpg)   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/PageBreak-Derek.jpg)   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/PageBreak-Mooon.jpg)   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/PageBreak-Stiles2.jpg)   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/PageBreak-Stiles1.jpg)

**Icons**   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/icons-sunName.jpg) [ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/icons-sun.jpg)   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/icons-Dereksun.jpg) [ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/icons-Stilessun.jpg)   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/icons-Stiles1.jpg) [ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/icons-Stiles.jpg)   
[ ](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/Fanmixsq-WolfsbaneRiot.jpg) [](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/My%20stuff/Broken%20Sundown/icons-Derek.jpg)


End file.
